1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing a disc on which still picture (static image) data has been recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various disc media such as audio compact discs, i.e., a so-called "read-only disc" have been popularized. As to audio compact discs, digital audio data are recorded on the discs to reproduce music and the like with high sound qualities. As one sort of such an audio compact disc (CD-DA), a CD-Graphics (CD-G) in which still image data has been recorded within subcode data is known.
Furthermore, such a video CD that not only digital audio data, but also moving picture data as well as still picture data have been recorded has been developed as one sort of a so-termed "CD-ROM".